


she's my cherry pie (with a glass of orange soda on the side)

by hikari (sincerelysamedt)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, Makeup, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/hikari
Summary: Koutarou just had to use Keiji's lip balm.(Koutarou justhasto use Keiji's lip balm.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	she's my cherry pie (with a glass of orange soda on the side)

Keiji doesn't usually use make-up. It's often too sticky or bright and always way overpriced. She'd rather save up her allowance and commissions for a new camera or a few more memory cards.

The lone tube of cheap convenience store lip balm tucked into her shallow skirt pockets is the only remotely cosmetic-like thing Keiji owns and even then, it was only at Konoha's insistence that she got it.

(It was supposed to be a quick trip to the cornerstore for drinks and ice cream. Konoha wanted her to get the lip gloss, cherry-red and strawberry-sweet.

"It'd look good given your complexion, Akaashi-kun."

Keiji did not scowl but did petulantly pluck one orange-flavored lip balm from the rows near the counter, much to Konoha's disapproval.

"At least get something with a little color.")

It isn't her fault that as much as she gripes about rehydrating to her volleyball-drunk team, that she herself (just as much of a volleyball idiot, whether she admitted it or not) forgets. Often.

And it isn't her fault that her restless, overactive, busybody captain literally could not wait two minutes for Keiji to button up her blouse, and just had to rummage around Keiji's schoolbag and discarded skirt.

"Oh! What's this??" The lone tube of cheap convenience store lip balm held truimphantly in Bokuto's clumsy curious fingers.

The pale orange plastic of the container clashes with Bokuto's skin tone.

"Bokuto-san, please stop pawing through my things-"

Shit.

Bokuto did what she did best: acting without thinking. She had managed to uncap the lip balm, the lone tube of cheap convenience store lip balm, and proceeded to

smear it on her mouth.

Press the surface of the tube on her mouth and rub in the lightly scented, lightly flavored artificial orange wax

on her mouth.

The same one Keiji used onherownmouth.

Shit.

"Ooh, that's really nice!" Bokuto marvelled at the stub in her hands, clumsily curiously atrociously heavy coat of wax smeared

_on her mouth._

"Yeah. Konoha-san told me to get it a week ago. She wanted me to get the lip gloss. More color." Keiji commented, straight and direct and absolutely fine not thinking of a week's worth of (indirect) kisses collected on that one lone tube of cheap convenience store lip balm, not thinking of an alternate reality where she did get strawberry lip gloss, not thinking of an alternate Keiji watching an alternate Bokuto marking her mouth red and sticky and slick, so clumsily and curiously

_like she had just been thoroughly, sloppily kissed **senseless**._

_Shit_.

"I'll finish getting changed then we can go." Keiji stated with determination, grabbing her skirt and fleeing like a sane young woman with a reasonable amount of affection for a friend.

A good friend.

A good, dumb, stupid, stupidly _hot_ , stupidly _bright_ , stupidity-inducing friend.

* * *

"Okay, Akaashi! I'll wait for you here, so hurry up!" Koutarou called after Akaashi.

She smiled brightly at her underclassman, the grin falling as soon as Akaashi rounded the corner.

Koutarou looked down at the lip balm tube in her hand.

Finally.

Last week, Koutarou's setter returned from the cornerstore with Konoha, snacks, and a terrifying little monstrosity.

The lip balm had been an absolute nightmare to contend with.

It was one thing to coo internally at her vice-captain's constantly chapped lips, lips she may have fantasized offering to moisturize (with her tongue) once or twice. It was another thing to watch Akaashi trace the precious round of her mouth with something that smelled sweet that made her mouth softer, shinier, supple. As if Koutarou needed more of a reason to look at that one part of Akaashi's face.

 _What flavor? What color? What does it feel like? I need to know. You won't tell me, you'd never_ show _me, but I need to **know**._

Koutarou may have caked it on too thick, much thicker than Akaashi ever had. She ran her tongue over the layered product.

_This is what her mouth would taste like._

Koutarou bit her lower lip _hard_.

**Author's Note:**

> Keiji, in every iteration, is too gay to function and Koutarou was def thinking of Keiji's mouth when she bit her own lip back there. ;)


End file.
